


Seⷨxͨ Doⷬlⷥlⷭ ₁₈+

by Rania95Twaireq



Category: Xiao Bingx Bai Yu
Genre: BDSM, From Sex to Love, M/M, Masochism, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rania95Twaireq/pseuds/Rania95Twaireq
Summary: ̊ ༘ˀˀ ꒰‧+ 𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥  ━ 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝐚𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐬 ✎ˀ"𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚜𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚜, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙷𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚟𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢."-˚˖ ੭*⠤"𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝐒𝐞𝐱 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚋."-˚˖ ੭*⠤"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥!"-˚˖ ੭*⠤"𝙼𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥. 𝙸 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝. 𝙰𝚖 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜?"
Relationships: Bai Yu (Actor)/You, Bai Yu/Bai Yu (Actor), Ji Xiao Bing, Zhan Zhao - Relationship, zhao yunlan - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An important note ↬💌
> 
> This story is very wordy and contains sexual deviations. 
> 
> It's not permissible for those under eighteen to enter nor the readers who don't like homosexuals. This story contains violent sex, BDSM, masochism, sadism and bondage. 
> 
> However, the story will be updated weekly.

It's a very large room with great decor. Which looks luxurious and a bit gloomy. The burgundy wallpaper has smooth stripes. A large European-style bed, and luxurious bed curtains.

The bedside lamp is still very special. The only thing that violates the crystal table lamp is the row of sex toys hanging on the wall.

A young man with a slender white body was lying on the large black velvet bed, and there was a man who was riding on him to forcefully fuck him.

The young guy's emerald eyes filled with tears. And the attractive lip was under the pressure of his upper teeth to curb the groaning.

He wanted to push the man who was above him, but, unfortunately, his hands tied in sexy furry cuffs at the head of the bed.

"Why do you hold back your groan ?? Let me listen to you."

The other man spoke, who looks close to his age but with an athletic body.

"..Foolish!"

He took out the words from his dry mouth.

"I like your rudeness."

The other smiled and lowered to leave a series of intense kisses along his neck to his chest.

He stated to bites and sucks heavy. His body was extremely white—He was leaving a red mark after two bites.

"You are very delicious."

After he said so, he bites his earlobes and fumbled his red nipple with his hand.

"Ha ... Move away, you, dirty ... Ah ..."

Unable to bear the urge, his body betrayed his emotional lust for the touch that the person presented in front of him, half of his body was numb, and he had to roll his neck to avoid his lips, but the man bit his collarbone again.

"Let's go of me... Uh!"

He himself didn't expect to make such a tempting sound.

"Don't hold it, you obviously enjoy it, baby."

His fingertips left the nipples that became redder and passed across the flat abdomen, and he gently squeezed the skin of the flat lower abdomen as well as grabbed the erect penis.

The body suddenly shook, and the young man under him twisted his waist to hide. He couldn't stand such a stimulus. The man's penis was moving hard inside his ass and gently stroking his penis. It was too much contradictory. His whole face was red. His beautiful eyes were also shaded and panting with his mouth open.

His pink tongue unconsciously appeared. All this was a temptation under the guy's gaze. For this, he lowered his head to kiss his lips. But this didn't last long.

"Ouch!"

The man quickly moved his lips away when he got a painful sting on his lips from the other person.

"You bitch!"

A sore slap fell on his right cheek.

"Looks like I played softly with you."

After saying that, he took his penis out completely and slammed it hard inward, straight to the prostate.

A broken groan from the young guy leaked under him and tears flooded his emerald eyes.

The man who was above his body smacked his round right buttock with his hand. He speeded up the movements of his penis.

And every time he got into his narrow butt, he would intentionally hit his prostate. After several successive attacks on the prostate, he extended his hand and rubbed the sensitive horse's eye with his stiff thumb, bitten the young man's ear, and licked the cartilage with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm close to filling your butt with my milk."

The weak guy's body shivered and tried to hold back his tears. This was really insulting ...

Unexpectedly, he felt a hot current filling his butt as shooting in the man's palm as well. He felt the man pulled out his dick slowly, got off the bed and walked away.

The man with the athletic body went to pull a crown jewel of anal play from the table. And he went back to bed again.

With his finger, he scraped the semen that was flowing from his butt, and returned to the red, swollen hole while saying:

"You gotta keep it. Maybe I'll have a baby from you?"

He laughed to complete, "You are now mine."

Then he gently inserts it into the hole that is still shrinking.

"I don't belong to anyone."

He responded fiercely to him.

"Is it?"

The man frowned and got out of bed again, but this time he went to the table that was carrying some fruits with a knife and fork. He took the knife and went to the big bed.

The young man felt the footsteps of the man, who came close to sat on top of him. However, he opened his eyes and gazed at the man who was holding a knife in his hand and said while examining the knife's edge to him:

"I know how to make you mine."

The other young man was silently looking at him, and there was no fear in his eyes. If he wanted to kill him, let him do so.

This is a great gift for him. But his expectations were wrong. He put the tip of the knife on his right chest and began lightly stitched it into his snow-white skin. The knife slowly began to carve on his white chest.

The other person shook with pain, and bitten his lips forcefully, to the point where blood flowed from his lower lip, to silence his suffering groan and his emerald eyes began to shed tears profusely.

The man, who held the knife. Spoke coldly as he completes his work,

"You're still strong. I loved it."

His heartbeat quickened, and blood stained his white body. The cruel heart man was carving from above the skin, and the head of the knife didn't penetrate deeply because if he did, the other would die instantly.

The other party couldn't bear this torture any longer so that his painful gasps rose and he cried from the severity of the pain.

After the man finally stopped playing with the knife on his body. His focus seemed to diminish and his eyes faded.

The man approached his ear and whispered calmly and proudly,

"You are now exclusively for me, doll."

Then, he kissed his ear. This was the last thing he heard when he fell into complete darkness.

His body was lying on the soft bed, and his body and the bedsheet stained with red blood, and there was writing on his left chest, —My Sex Doll.

───── ❆ ─────

**Author's Note:**

Well, I know this is very different from my writing and my personality. But I wanted to give myself a chance! Anyway, if you like it, don't forget to vote and give me your opinions.

**PS:**

The update will be weekly. Enjoy!

☻


	2. ༒☬ 𝔅𝚞𝚢 Y𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝓥𝚒𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢☬༒

On one of the famous streets of the capital, there was a large building that looked luxurious from the outside, with decorations that filled it, lights and shiny glass.

There were many of the guards in elegant black suits with a distinctive haircut and were wearing white ear headphones.

The building on the outside looks really interesting as if it belonged to someone of state weight or a minister. However, no one knows that inside this eye-catching building are the dirtiest and most impure people who come here to spend their money on unlimited sex and drink the most luxurious and most expensive wines in the world.

Yes, it's a porn sex club, gentlemen.

"People here are very rude."

A handsome man, dressed in black with a long black coat, smiled as he took a sip of wine and looked at a group of strippers behind his back.

There were also some girls and guys who riding on the clients' dicks to seduce them to open a room and have sex with them.

"So don't you look at them?"

His friend, who was handsome as well, coldly accompanied him mocked him.

The other man wiped the tip of his nose twice and looked at him to say lightly,

"Don't you want to have sex? Why are you still staying next to me? Or do you want to have sex with me?"

"What?! Fuck you?"

The man accompanying him laughed so hard that he would choke on the wine he just drank.

"You are really amusing."

He raised his eyebrows on him and continued drinking his red wine without even looking at him.

"You know that I'm here because your father asked me to accompany you. Didn't you know that you are a criminal?"

The man who is sitting on the chair next to him finally stopped laughing and looked at him closely.

He sticks out his tongue and slowly licked his lips while answered,

"Thanks for reminding me that we are thugs. I almost forgot that."

"So, little Sir, what now? Are we just going to be content with drinks?"

"First, we are at the same age, so you don't call me the 'Little Sir'. Second, don't care what I'm going to do. I still don't trust you. Third, you can go to have sex if you want. I can see your hungry eyes that have not left the girl with long blonde hair."

He paused for a second while looking at the girl, who was swaying with her steps, with her almost naked body, to say honestly,

"She has a big ass. I think it will please you."

After that, he winked at him dirty.

"I don't have sex for pleasure. Also, if I wanted to have sex, I wouldn't do it in this place. I don't want to get out of here carrying AIDS with me."

The listener put the glass aside and reminded him,

"Have you forgotten where we are? This is one of the most luxurious striptease clubs and having sex in China. VIPs come here, and no one can enter the place while you still think of AIDS? They have the necessary precautions. And most of all, there is something called a condom. What an idiot. "

While he was talking non-stop, he felt a weight on his back and some incomprehensible screaming due to the loud music. Furrowed his eyebrows and looked back angrily. The last thing he lacks is for someone to using him as a pillow for having sex with another person. Yet, his expectations were wrong. He saw the back of a person in white silk pyjamas being dragged forward.

"No, leave me. Leave my hand!!"

He could hardly hear a weak voice trying to escape from the other clutches. A man was holding his hand, and some security men rushed to enter.

"I apologize, Sir."

His attention was drawn to the voice of one of the security men, who approached him to apologize.

However, he furrowed his eyebrows even more and pointed with his hand at him to move away.

The person wearing the white silk aroused everyone's attention. And they looked at him waiting for what would happen next.

"You are stupid!! I paid so much to sleep with him! Where is your boss!! Call your boss to come down here!"

A guy was shouting at them, who looks like he's in his early thirties, and looks like he's a customer here.

"I apologize for that. We will take him to the room and you can continue what you started with."

The man in charge of this night club after the owner apologised politely.

After saying that, he looked at his men and commanded them in an angry voice,

"Take him back to his room."

"I will not back with him !! I said leave me!"

The young man shouted when one of the men tried to pull his hand to take him out of here.

On the other side, the man in black clothes was looking at him intently.

"Why is he hooligan? It looks like he's new here, or maybe ... Hey! Where are you going?!"

He saw the son of his boss stand up from the chair and directly knew what was going on in his mind. That is why he held his wrist to stop him,

"Bai Yu, we don't want to bring to us attention."

The man called Bai Yu stopped moving and looked at him fiercely as he violently distanced his hand and slowly mumbled,

"Never say my name again!"

On the other hand, the other young man was refusing to go with them and weakly trying to keep them away.

"You don't cause trouble!!"

The man in charge of the night club lost his nerve and was about to slap his face when his hand stopped in the air because of someone,

"Who are you!"

He peeked at him, doubly anger.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Because if you know who I am, you will pee on your pants."

He replied arrogantly and looked at the guy who seemed to have lost his energy in the fight.

His eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes, which were looking at him with little hope. Bai Yu could see behind these eyes a spirit that didn't belong to this filthy place. Amidst this, a hand extended to pull the young man out to receive a painful slap on his hand from Bai.

"What a bastard! Your hand !"

Then he took the guy behind his back and looked at everyone with sharp eyes.

"If you want to sleep with him, you must pay me the double!!"

The client finally spoke.

"Oh, haha! Do I look like a homosexual to you??"

He said it as rubbing his eyebrows and continued,

"Not everyone is like you here."

"What do you mean?"

The client took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Stop it!"

A rough voice came from behind them to stop them.

"Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing you. This boy is causing us problems."

The chief of the guard advanced to excuse the owner of the place while looking down at his feet.

"The son of the biggest mafia stealing human organs is here? What a beautiful coincidence."

He was referring to Bai Yu.

Bai Yu felt the guy behind his back grabbed his clothes in fear and was reluctant to leave him.

"Thanks for the compliment."

He answered with a wide smile.

"I want the money that I paid, now! And compensation because this bitch caused me embarrassment in front of everyone !!"

"Mr Leen, we will surely compensate you. Have a fun night with Alex without paying anything."

The owner of the place smiled and turned his eyes to the person who caused the problems, to say quietly,

"You have raised enough problems. Please go to my office to talk about the issue. Unless he wants you?"

His eyes fell on Bai Yu.

"No, I don't want him."

He quickly denied it.

"Oh? So why do you get into our work?"

The boss looked at him with a look full of doubts.

"Because I have come here to rest. If your men want to stir up trouble, it shouldn't be in front of everyone's eyes. We are here to enjoy wine and have sex and not to see a fight."

Then he looked back and saw the eyes of the shocked young man.

He knows that everyone here is like a beast, and no one has helped him. He was really an idiot because he thought this strange guy would help him.

"Take him."

He ordered his men, and they immediately dragged him without Bai Yu's interference.

The other guy was dragged easily this time and without resistance from the other party.

"Please complete your work far from here."

Bai Yu spoke to them without looking at the guy and walked to his seat.

"Did you forget what I told you??"

The owner of the nightclub looked at him with a scowl.

"I don't want that!"

He replied in a loud voice, forgetting that this was his boss.

"Speak politely!"

The assistant to the owner pushed him hard, and he fell on the ground.

Nevertheless, the boss smiled and ordered his men to help him stand, to whisper a few words against his left ear:

"...."

After listening to the other party, he was nailed, and suddenly become like a doll and looked at him with wet eyes, but he didn't cry because he didn't want to show them his weakness.

"Good boy."

He smirked victoriously.

"Sir, what now?"

The assistant asked politely.

The owner of the night club looked at the green-eyed boy from head to toe, breathed deeply and said his last words,

"He's still a virgin. You know what to do, right?"

Smiled at his man with a yellow smile.

"What do you mean??"

The concerned guy looked at him with an empty expression.

"Consider that the matter is over."

"Great."

He prepared to leave with his other men, but before that he took a quick glance at the young man, who was covering his body with white silk, to warn him:

"Don't forget what I said to you. I swear to you that I am ready to do this. It's up to you. Don't make trouble again."

After he said his words, he returned to his office.

On the other hand, Bai Yu watched them while sitting in his seat and ordering another cup of wine.

"Why did you step in?"

"I don't want to see violence here. If they want to beat him or humiliate him, let them do it elsewhere."

He answered between sips.

When his boss left, he went to the stage, carrying a microphone in his right hand. The music stopped, and a white spot shed above the stage, attracting the attention of all in attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for inconveniencing you. But, as our club promises you with all the special features."

He paused for a second to look at the embarrassed guy that standing next to him, without knowing what awaited him. After that, he smiled and began again his speech,

"Today we have a new member here who will be part of our family to serve you."

"God! He's so fucking beautiful!"

"You are the best!"

The clients and drunk fans have risen to make the other complete with satisfaction,

"Not only that, but this new member of our family is a virgin, and that is why who pays more will take his virginity."

The other young man's eyes opened wide, and he looked at him in panic, shaking his head.

"Wh- what are you saying? Are you opening an auction for my virginity ?!"

The other man moved the microphone away from him a bit to whisper,

"Don't forget that the boss is watching us from his office. Stick to our terms and stop arguing."

The other looked up to see the boss watching from behind the large glass of his office with a beer in hand. So, he bit his lower lip and didn't make a sound.

"Wow! Is this an auction to take his virginity? !!"

Bai Yu's friend said exclaimed.

"It looks like this club is really interesting."

He answered him, usual coldly without looking at the scene as texting someone on his cell phone.

The auction started, and the numbers with many zeros were easily mentioned as if they were sleeping and wearing money.

"The guy is really very gorgeous. It is a pity that he is a man."

His friend biting his upper lip while watching this unfair auction.

"Seventy thousand."

One of the men presents said.

"Seventy thousand dollars for Mr Chaoy. Does anyone want to increase the price ??"

The man said on the microphone to shock everyone.

"Well no one ??"

"..."

Everyone was silent. This is really not a simple sum.

The forty-year-old man smiled and prepared to take his prey.

"One, two-"

"One hundred thousand dollars."

Everyone looked at the source of the sound, including the person, who they were fighting over his virginity.

"Fuck! W-What are you doing ??"

The wine came out of his mouth from the horror of a surprise when he saw who uttered the number was Bai Yu.

Bai Yu completely ignored him and waited to count to three.

"No one??"

"....."

"One, two, three!!"

"Congratulations to me. Pay for drinks."

He said as he left the table, leaving behind him the still shocked man.

—Is he gay ??!

He asked quietly.

All of the attendees, including those working in the club, were looking at him and wondering who this person was.

This was the first time for Bai Yu to come to such a place. Most of the customers here are permanent and velvet customers.

"Mr Bai, I'm glad you changed your mind."

The assistant said to him while he put a fake smile on his lips.

"He is a virgin."

Bai said that, referring to the young man who wears white pyjamas, to complete the reason why he changed his mind,

"I missed that feeling. The last time I had sex with a virgin girl was fifteen years ago."

He said it while wrinkling his lips and kept talking,

"And don't forget that he is beautiful, regardless of his gender. Hello, beautiful man."

He looked at the other man who was looking at him with his big eyes and called him beauty.

"Don't call me beautiful you're a sick person!!"

The smile faded from Yu's lips, he became a darker face, and he walked forward to say to him in a threatening tone,

"Who is the sick person ?? Have you forgotten who I am and who are you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I haven't forgotten that you are a criminal."

He said it in front of his face without fear of his unknown fate with this person who bought his virginity.

The other rubbed his temples as answering him with no interest:

"Yes, I am a killer. And this for me is better than selling my body to more than one person. Don't think that you are the angel who came down from heaven. Have you forgotten where you are?"

Bai Yu looked around him and reminded him of his grim reality,

"You are here in the biggest nightclub for immorality, sex, and anything illegal you will find here. Don't forget that and pretend innocence. No one is better than someone here."

After hearing these words, his eyes were filled with water and felt that this man had stepped on his dignity ...

"Don't argue with him. Soon he will submit to you."

While the assistant to the boss tells him that. He pinched the other's thin waist from the back to hold him down and added,

"Well Sir, the guard will drive you to your room. Have fun."

He told him that and signalled to the guard to accompany them up.

"Come on, move on."

Bai Yu commanded the frozen man in his spot and pulled him forcefully by his right hand so that the other would silently move with him.

"The foolish man went with Alex, and doesn't know that he lost this beauty with his virginity."

There was a gossip behind the young man who stole the rug from underneath.

"Hey, beauty, I will wait for you tomorrow."

One of the men, whose hands were above a girl's buttocks, shouted with a whore riding over his penis.

Bai Yu stopped and glanced at the man,

"Don't look at something I own at this moment and keep licking her breasts."

Then he carried the other in a bride style to protect him from the wolf's eyes, which were watching him with lustful gazes.

"Put me down!!"

He looked at him and wanted to be freed from him.

"Hi, relax. You are now considered as a bride and dressed in white already. I'm trying to be a gentleman for you."

Bai Yu notified him while he continued walking.

"I can walk on my own ... Just let me!"

"Stop struggling, or else I will using BDSM props on your first night. Don't forget that everything is available here."

The young man in his arms looked up, not believing what he had heard.

"You are..."

Bai Yu smiled at his side and bowed down to mumble in front of his red lips,

"I am the son of the biggest mafia and I have no mercy. You should remember this and not bother me, or else I swear it will be the worst night of your sex life. Don't think that I am like the first customer."

"..."

After hearing what the man said and after lustful looks at his body, he buried his head in front of the mafia man's shoulder and tried to avoid their gazes at him. He was shocked by his gullibility and his belief that this person protected him because he was different from them. He now wants his body like the rest.

Thereupon a while, Bai Yu felt a drop of warm water dampening the cloth of his shoulder.

"This bitch is acting innocent and catches the eye!"

Said one of the girls who works in the club while watching him and hearing clients talk about him and his beauty.

"This guy is going to pull the rug from under your feet, Lisa."

Her friend laughed while blowing white fog from a cigarette that has drugs.

"Shut up, you an idiot. No one can be better than me here!"

In any case, when the guard drove him to their designated room, he left and closed the door behind him. Bai Yu went to a black sofa and threw the young man's body and topped him to try to kiss him.

"W- wait!!"

The other guy was scared and trying to buy some time.

"Eh?! Wait for what?"

Yu raised his eyebrows and said,

"I'm here to have sex, not to make an appointment with you and get to know you."

"No, please. I'm not of that type ..."

He tried very hard to push him from above his weak body and explain to him, but no avail.

"Do you want to be 1+? I'm sorry, but I can't because I paid so much money."

Then he grabbed his wrists firmly and placed them next to his red ears and buried his head beside his side's neck and prepared to kiss him.

"You get away from me. I don't want my first night to be with a criminal who takes human organs from people to trade in !!"

The man on his body stopped and all of sudden, he received a painful slap on his left cheek.

When the other guy's mind back to him. He saw the red man's cheek. He contracted back and his heart began to throb.

Like this man will return to him this slap a hundred times tonight ...

───── ❆ ─────

**Author's Note:**

Well, after this chapter, the events will be somewhat pornographic.

We will find out what Bai Yu will do after being slapped in the face, why the other person in this sex club, and what each person's story.

Events will be hotter, exciting, and wonderful.

**PS:**

I am not completely sure if this short story will appeal to you. But, if you like it please vote, comment and give me your opinion. If there are not many people and interaction, I will unpublish this book.

I care about your opinion! Also, the next update will be next week.

Flying kisses!

☻


	3. ༒☬Yoͫuⷥrͫ 🅾🆃🅷🅴🆁 𝔽𝕒𝕔𝕖☬༒

When the other guy's mind back to him. He saw the red man's cheek. He contracted back and his heart began to throb.

Like this man will return to him this slap a hundred times tonight ...

At this time, Bai Yu rolled off his body and sat on the edge of the sofa in astonishment. While the other side watched his movements very carefully, awaiting his next response.

But what happened was strange.

"You look weak, but your punch is a little sore."

Bai Yu said while rubbing the cheek that had the red slap mark.

"...."

The young man was silent, and his emerald eyes continued to watch him with some suspicion and anxiety of the odd situation.

However, Bai Yu glanced at him as spoken,

"You are really bold to punch my face."

The other side didn't answer him and tried to move away from the couch to feel a hand pulling him back.

"You leave me!"

He shouted impatiently. He felt that the man in front of him is eccentric and was afraid of his next reaction.

"I will not harm you."

Yu quickly removed his hand from his wrist and raised his palms in the air to show him his good intentions.

"Ha?...!"

He blinked twice and looked at him stupidly.

"Here, see."

Bai Yu pointed to a small white watch camera in the top corner of the room wall and continued,

"They were watching, so I acted like this for your good."

"I-I don't understand you. Is there a control camera here? !! Are they still spying on us now??"

He said while his surprised eyes looked in the direction of the camera.

"No, not anymore."

Bai answered with confidence while taking his cellphone out of his coat pocket and typing something. 

"..."

The young man was looking at him with suspicious eyes. He almost believed that Bai Yu wouldn't hurt him and that he was sincere, but he remembered how he insulted him in front of the crowd and took a step back as well as said to him,

"You lie to me. You insulted me and treated me like a doll to vent your desires ..."

He said the second sentence in a low, broken voice.

"Wait a minute! There are thousands of monitoring camera spread across the night club. Do you think that they just planted monitoring cameras in the rooms ??!"

"What??!"

He opened his eyes wide. His appearance was really innocent, due to his lack of experience, or rather his lack of it completely ...

"You should also know that I was so rough with you to get your reaction."

"But you trade in human organs ... You ... You are a criminal."

He didn't trust him yet nor didn't ignore the person's true identity.

After hearing that, Bai Yu laughed bitterly and looked at him to say,

"You shouldn't say bad words in other people's faces."

"Why did you buy my virginity ???"

The question came down to Bai Yu's ears without introduction.

The man stopped laughing and furrowed his eyebrows while he coldly answered him,

"It doesn't matter that you know why."

"Do you regret it and want to atone for your sins??"

This question made Bai Yu narrow his eyes and try not to raise the corners of his lips to say:

"It's the truth."

He shook his head and went on,

"I feel so guilty. When I saw you in this situation, I liked to save you and that this act would atone for my sins."

"Oh, this is good!"

A charming smile fell on his lips to define his beauty. He approached him and said happily,

"The money you paid doesn't matter. If your repentance is sincere, that is enough !! You must know that the Lord will forgive you for that because you are sincere in your regret."

"...."

Bai Yu was looking at him with confused eyes, how such a person is so innocent that he believed what he said without any effort.

Nonetheless, he coughed twice and thanked him for his belief in him, and after that, he asked him about his name:

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Xiao Bing, Ji Xiao Bing."

"Xiao Bing ... What a nice name. May name is Ba-"

He stopped and completed, 

" Chai Yu."

"Thank you."

Xiao Bing smiled, thanked him lovingly and said,

"I ... I will refund you the money you paid in the future ..."

He announced to him while looking down at his feet. He was embarrassed by this situation.

"No need, I already told you the reason."

Bai Yu waved his hand and moved to another question to change the topic,

"Why are you here? You didn't come here willingly. Did you?"

His expressions changed and he became sadder.

"I am here against my will ..."

Unconscious Xiao Bing answered him.

"What forces you? How did you end up here ??"

Bai Yu was curious about this person.

The other person looked up and softly shook his head,

"Nothing ... I cannot explain..."

Bite his lower lips with grief and avoid contact with eyes.

"You know this night is just a night of luck. Do you think you will continue to avoid them ?? You are here in a sexual and immoral night club."

In fact, Bai Yu didn't like to hide things from him, so he said this without regard for the psychological feeling of the other party.

"....."

On the other hand, Ji Xiao Bing was silent, and a feeling of impurity and insecurity returned to him.

In this silence, Bai Yu noticed the fear and excitement of the other person who was holding the edge of the sofa with his long, white fingers. He looks really powerless. For this, he holds his fingertips, and he made him lie on the couch again without warning.

Ji Xiao Bing's eyes were wide, and Bai Yu could see the panic starting to show on his face.

"I apologize for being rude. But I have to put some hickey on you."

Bai Yu explaining to him while leaning forward.

"Wait a second!"

Ji Xiao Bing tried to distance the other party from him and ask him why is this for, but the other party was faster than him and explained deeply to him again,

"I paid to sleep with you. Plus, this is your first time -"

"This makes no sense!"

Xiao Bing interrupted his speech shyly. 

He shook his head helplessly and confessed,

"I am the son of the biggest mafia boss here, and you are not obedient in bed. Are they stupid to believe that we had sex this easily?"

Bai Yu raised his left eyebrow and added,

"I said that I am not a homosexual, and this will definitely make them doubt it. Not only that, but I have a plan that I want to implement that will keep them away from you for a few days."

"This is not necessary. You-"

Ji didn't complete his words to be interrupted by the other man,

"Do you think this nightclub is a joke ?? You are in the biggest and most famous nightclub. And all those who work here have their sharp eyes and they are not underestimated."

Bai Yu was right in every letter he said. Xiao Bing was still ignorant of the truth about this place, and that every move he wants to make, he must think about it twice.

"I won't cross my limits, don't worry."

Bai Yu said directly before his lips began burning his white body.

"O-Okay ..."

He answered hesitantly, tightening his grip on the other's hands.

After hearing the consent of the other party, he lowered his head and began kissing his long white neck, like snow, softly. Then he took a piece of the soft skin in his mouth and sucked it and bitten it. Due to the very white and translucent skin, green and blue hickeys were easily painted.

"Hm ..."

Xiao Bing forcefully bit his lower lips to suppress his groan.

At first, Bai Yu left the hickey without enjoying it, as if it were a duty imposed on him. But after leaving three purple hickeys, he subconsciously seemed to feel the softness of the flesh between his lips and teeth and his deliciousness, forcing him to indulge in it and take pleasure in it.

He was still sucking and biting with pleasure and forgot that the person underneath was a man like him, and even he kissed the skin sincerely before inserting it into his wet mouth for squeeze it satisfies. 

Xiao Bing sensed that the man's movements over his body changed and became gentle but painful at the same time. This feeling made his body shake, and numb, it was a strange feeling to him.

Due to the skin indulgence, Bai Yu continued to descend from the pleasures that had bitten him forcefully into his snowy chest, directly to the skin beside his pale pink right's nipple.

"Uh ... Stop !!!"

When Ji Xiao Bing felt a hot breath blowing over his nipple, he regained consciousness and pulled the Bai Yu by his hair in fear.

Bai Yu looked at him, and his eyes were darker. He was looking at the person who is out of breath with his blood-red face.

Ji Xiao Bing's hair covered his eyebrows and the red, beautiful lips, that had a natural raised angle, shyly panting. 

He was so ashamed that a man did it to him. A man he doesn't know has put his private property on his body...

After seeing this scene, he coughed and moved back from above his body,

"I did it so everything seemed normal."

Yu scratched his head and continued,

"We have finished the first mission now."

"What mission ??"

Ji asked while adjusting his position to sit.

"Watch and learn."

He said arrogantly as he winked at him.

Ji Xiao Bing tilted his head and looked at him calmly. He watched him walk into the big bed that was in the middle of the room and sabotage the bedsheets as well as randomly throw some pillows on the floor.

"Why are you doing that?"

He frowned and asked curiously.

"Come here."

Bai Yu pointed at him with his hand to come to him.

On the other hand, Xiao Bing stood from the sofa and went to obey. He stood beside him and asked again,

"Why did you do that?"

"I fake our sex."

He said with a coldly face.

"You ... Stop saying this word."

His face was redder than before, and he looked kinder to Bai Yu's eyes.

"What would I call it then? They now think I am having sex with you. I must not disappoint them."

He said it on purpose and smiled. Bai Yu is really a bad man. 

"..."

The other party didn't reply to him, but rather looked down, and his ear protruding from under his soft hair pulsed in an attractive red colour.

Bai Yu tried not to laugh and told him,

"Can you take off-"

Before he could finish his speech, he heard the sound of door-knocking twice.

Ji Xiao Bing looked at Bai Yu with his emerald eyes, anxiously, that they had exposed. His eyes were round, and he looked at him like a frightened Cat.

On the other hand, Bai Yu pulled him by his hand to the bed and began to take off his coat and said to him in a hurry,

"Take off your clothes now!"

He ordered him and continued to undress.

Xiao Bing loosened his white pyjama shirt with trembling hands and was a little slow. So, Bai Yu helped him to take it off quickly. He threw the first piece on the ground, pushed him back, and took off his pants with one move.

The green-eyed young man felt cold and embarrassed at the same time, and his body shrank under the other.

"Hold my shoulders."

Bai Yue commanded him as he covered their bodies with a blanket and pressed Xiao Bing closely to his naked chest.

'Knock knock.'

The person behind the door knocked again.

"Come in, what a damn person"

Bai Yu shouted tough as he began to shake his waist as if he was having sex with the person under him. After that, he looked at Xiao Bing, leaned over his ear to whisper:

"Moan."

Ji Xiao Bing's eyelashes trembled and shook his head against Yu's neck with shame.

The door slowly opened, and the man entered hesitantly to say,

"I apologize for boycotting. But the boos sent you wine with sex toys."

Hearing this, Xiao Bing was shocked and unconsciously clenched his fists on his shoulders.

On the other side, when the man was about to insert things, Bai Yu stopped his movements and looked at him with fierce eyes,

"Do you think that I am unable to use my penis to use such things ??!"

The man stopped, didn't know what to say. He only put wine on the table that was near the door and quietly withdrew with the sex toys.

After making sure that the room had abandoned the third party, Bai Yu stopped moving and looked at the red crab and said,

"They really don't respect people's privacy here. I mean, do they always do that??!"

Bai Yu was so serious about his words and forgot that Xiao Bing was annoyed and embarrassed.

"I don't know."

He said one sentence and moved the person away to sit and pick up his clothes to wear them again.

"Hold on."

Bai Yu grabbed his wrist and said,

"You didn't groan."

He broadened his eyes unjustly and said,

"So what?!!"

"Anyone who has sex must moan."

"What is this absurd rule? And stop uttering this word !!"

Ji was losing his nerve, and the face to his neck was red due to shame.

However, Bai Yu licked his dry lips and got out of bed and started severely cutting the buttons on Xiao Bing's shirt and also the pants.

"Hey! What are you doing ??"

Ji Xiao Bing swore that this man wasn't a normal person.

"You will know what I'm going to do."

He answered his question without looking at him and went to the table that contained a basket of fruits to take a knife.

The man who calls Bai Yu got back to the bed by holding the knife, and when Xiao Bing saw him, he was worried and asked hesitantly,

"What are you up to do ??!"

"I will shed blood."

After saying that, he placed the tip of the sharp, cold knife on his arm and moved it lightly into a small area of the skin of his arm, and blood appeared in gonorrhoea.

"...Oh !!"

Ji Xiao Bing unconsciously placed his palms above his eyes.

Bai Yu made his blood dripping on the sheets and said between his laughter,

"You are really soft-hearted."

Then he took the lubricant and poured a little to complete his false masterpiece.

Xiao Bing looked at him blankly, waiting for an explanation for it all.

Nonetheless, Bai Yu told him that he did so because when they will see blood and hickey stains on his body, as well as his torn clothes, they would think that he had injured his anal area and would exempt him for a few days from having direct sex. The son of a mafia boss was really amazing and thought of everything and executed it to its due! He should be a director instead !!

Anyway, after a few minutes someone knocked on the door, but this time it wasn't too bothering for Bai Yu. He went to put on a dark blue bathrobe and told Xiao Bing to cover his body with another sheet and pretend to sleep. After that the door opened.

"Mr Bai, I apologize for bothering you again. But this food your friend brought, and said you ordered it."

The man said politely.

"That's good. Come in, please."

Bai Yu opened the door wide, to allow his food cart in.

When the man entered and approached the bed, he saw the bedsheet, which was stained with blood, lying on the ground with clothes and some liquids. Unexpectedly, his heartfelt sorry for the beautiful newcomer and feared this mafia man.

At the other end, Bai Yu smiled and was satisfied when he saw the other side's expressions and said,

"By the way, can you send someone to clean this and bring him some clothes to wear but not now because I am not satisfied with his body yet."

He licked his lips with a seduction.

"Ye-yeah!"

The man answered him and closed the door behind him when he left.

"Foolish!"

He chuckled, closed the door from the inside this time, and went to the dining table to start eating.

The attractive smell attracted the young man who was lying on the bed and closed his eyes tightly to forget the smell.

"Hey, don't you want to eat?"

A light voice fell behind his ears without warning.

"No, I don't want."

He shook his head from under the blanket. Xiao Bing was lying, but he didn't want to get out of bed wearing only his underpants and other things, this food is for the other man and not for him.

"..."

Bai Yu frowned and threw his black coat to say,

"Wear this and come sit with me. Even if you don't want to eat."

Xiao Bing looked at the coat, sighed, and took his head out of the blanket. After wearing it, he got out of bed and walked in embarrassment. The coat was long under his thighs and slightly large on him, revealing his white chest like jade.

On the other hand, Bai Yu looked at him closely, that black coat on his pale, white skin with these hickeys scattered along his neck down to his chest exuding magic ...

When Xiao Bing sat on the chair in front of the food approximately, his stomach made a sound that made him turned rosy in less than a second.

"Mr Ji is hungry but is he hiding it?"

Bai Yu said sarcastically and almost laughed.

"..."

"Well look, I've brought you food too."

Yu told him as he bowed down to open something in the middle of his food cart and took out several plates of food.

"Huh...!"

Ji Xiao Bing looked at him, not believing what his eyes were seeing now.

Bai Yu knew that this person had not eaten for several days due to the dryness of his lips and the appearance of his body. Bai Yu has a prior background about such things and knew that he had a bad diet the first time his eyes fell on him. Perhaps because he was afraid of hypnotizing him. Or the act of putting something inside the food. Or probably because he was forbidden to eat ...

☻


	4. ༒☬ ᴡʜᴏ Arͮeⷴ ʏᴏᴜ? ☬༒

Bai Yu knew that this person had not eaten for several days due to the dryness of his lips and the appearance of his body. Bai Yu has a prior background about such things and knew that he had a bad diet the first time his eyes fell on him. Perhaps because he was afraid of hypnotizing him. Or the act of putting something inside the food. Or probably because he was forbidden to eat ...

"You will love this food. It is one of the best restaurants ever. They have a high level of gastronomy."

Bai Yu was chatting as he stacked the plates of food in front of Xiao Bing one by one.

"The smell is fragrant."

He told him while watching the dishes that were served to him. There were some dishes that he had never seen in his life.

However, the dishes were really delicious in terms of their beautiful colors, shape and smell.

At first, Xiao Bing was hesitant to eat food. You can say that his stay at this place and the people of this place planted doubt in his heart. 

He used to think that there was something with the food because he still doesn't know the true reason behind this man's kindness. It is true that he believed his words about his feelings of guilt and wanted to change himself, but his experience still makes there a barrier between him and this person.

"why don't you eat?"

Bai Yu noticed the other side's calm and contentment looking at the food as if he was facing a struggle between him and himself.

"No, nothing ..."

Ji shook his head.

Bai Yu curled his eyebrows and took the spoon that was in front of him and take a simple sample of each one and place it on a plate and start eating.

"...."

Ji Xiao Bing was watching his movements with wide eyes and astonishment. He watched him say between chewing food,

"Are you satisfied now? There is nothing with food."

"I-I apologize to you ... I didn't mean to suspect you ..."

He looked down with some self-blame.

"It's okay, I understand your situation."

He looked at him and urged him to eat,

"Come on, eat. The food will cool down."

"OK."

Ji Xiao Bing nodded his head calmly, and start to eat. He was so hungry that he wanted to eat quickly, but he felt ashamed of the person who shared the dining table with him and was content with eating slowly. Bai Yu was right, the food was really delicious and had a distinct flavour, and the most he continued to eat was a plate of soup. Ji Xiao Bing looked at Bai Yu and politely asked the name of this delicious dish,

"What is the name of this dish?"

Bai Yu stopped eating and looked at him to return the question with a question

"Do you not know the name of this dish ??"

"No."

Xiao Bing shook his head and answered honestly.

"This is bird's nest soup. It is very popular in China and around the whole world."

Yu answered proudly.

"It's really delicious. This is the first time I've had soup that tastes like this."

He smiled softly.

Bai Yu listened silently to his transparent statement and returned to eat.

In fact, this soup made from edible bird nests called the 'Caviar of the East,' bird's nest soup is extremely rare and extremely valuable. The main ingredient, the nest of the swiftlet bird, costs a large sum.

"You can take my plate."

Bai Yu said as he pushed his soup bowl at him.

"Huh?"

He looked at him and refused,

"Thank you, but my plate is enough for me."

"I insist on that. Also, I don't like this dish very much. I've already eaten a lot of it in my life."

He didn't take it at first, but at Bai Yu's insistence, he finally took the soup.

"So, how did you know about the inducted surveillance cameras? And also how do you be confident that it is closed now?"

Xiao Bing looked at the location of the surveillance camera and then at him, waiting to hear the answer from him.

"Good question."

Bai Yu put the fork aside and wiped his mouth with the handkerchief to answer the question,

"I know about this place very well. We never enter a place until we already know. They put cameras in the bedrooms to provoke the customer later if they have to."

He stopped talking to drink water and go on,

"In addition to that, every night club has this system, but not to the point of setting up surveillance cameras in the bedrooms."

Jie Xiao Bing was looking at him like a child receiving his education for the first time in his life. His looks carried many emotions, the most important of which were feelings of disgust and contempt.

"A-and how did you know that we not being watched by them ?!"

He was even more eager to find out.

Bai Yu smiled and replied,

"My man went to tell them to turn off the surveillance camera. They will definitely do so because they know who I am very well."

After that, he took out his phone and tapped the screen several times and turned the screen in front of Xiao Bing and added,

"Look, when there is a surveillance camera, this red dot will appear here."

"Oh ..."

Ji Xiao Bing's eyes glowed, and he looked at him to say hurry,

"Police, why don't we tell the police !!"

His eyes glowed more, and he continued to speak with hope,

"This is a breach of privacy and is punishable as well -"

"This is not possible."

Bai Yu coldly dashed his hopes as he pulled back to rest his back against the chair.

"... Why?"

"Because they are whales. Do you think that they will fall so easily? Darling, this is a brothel under the name of the 'Nightclub'. Don't you be surprised if I told you that some of the ministers and the security ministers are with them and support them."

"Is that so ..."

The glow of his emerald eyes slowly disappeared.

Bai Yu furrowed his eyebrows and said seriously,

"You want to escape from here? You know that this is impossible since you signed a contract with them. In this nightclub, everyone enters with his will, so there is no trial against them."

He tilted his head on his left side and told him,

"Or did you not enter here willingly and without an employment contract ?!"

Ji Xiao Bing's pupils shrank, and his look at him was shocked. Does that mean that he thinks him like the rest here? But how did his dealings with him change now and he became emotionless ?!

"You signed a contract with them, right?"

He coldly repeated his question.

Ji shook his head and said,

"I..."

"Don't tell me that you didn't sign the contract ?! Is there someone who signed in your place? Are you a minor?!!"

Yu raised his right eyebrow.

Under the white dining table, Xiao Bing grabbed the edges of the coat, nervous and just kept silent. This was a clear statement that the other side mocked him.

"Thanks for the food. I'm full."

He said to him, and his smile appeared dark on his lips.

Bai Yu watching his reaction, he sighed deeply and stood up from the dining table to the door of the room where the atmosphere became electrified.

"I will tell them to bring you some clothes to wear."

He didn't receive any response from the other party because he was thinking of every word Bai Yu had said to him.

After Bai Yu asked for some clothes for him from the man behind the door, he went to reinsert the dishes that belonged to the other young man in their hidden place and put on his clothes ready to leave.

After a few minutes, the man knocked on the door to inform them that the clothes were ready. Bai Yu opened the door to get it and gave it to the other party who had entered the bathroom to change his clothes.

Meanwhile, Bai Yu searched around the room very carefully, as if he was looking for something.

"Thank you."

Ji Xiao Bing got out of the bathroom, handed him his coat, and thanked him.

"You don't have to thank me."

He got the coat to wear and go in front of the mirror to tidy up his hair.

Xiao Bing looked at him from a distance, a few steps in disappointment and envy. This person is really lucky to be able to get out of this room to any place he wanted. Just the opposite of him. He is locked up here, and his freedom is not in his hands.

"If you want to tell me something, maybe I can help you in other ways."

He offered to help him while still arranging his haircut.

"There is nothing to tell you. Thanks."

Xiao Bing insisted on his stance. Not only that, but this man seemed too contradictory and totally untrustworthy. He must be satisfied with his destiny, and also not to forget what the owner of this place said to him, because this is his last warning that if he acted wrongly, everything will end...

"Well, then that's up to you."

Bai Yu responded to him, suppressing his anger.

"...."

Xiao Bing walked to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. On thinking that this contradictory person was going to go now, he felt some fear again. Bai Yu is indeed a little strange and he feels that he is hiding something, but he feels that he is not a bad man and believes that what he said is true. He just feels the person's own contradiction.

On the other hand, Bai Yu felt his troubled aura. He knew that he felt a little safe with him, even if the other party denied it. Finally, he took a deep breath and shook his head to dismiss his thoughts and said to him,

"I will be staying for a few hours."

"Ha?"

Xiao Bing looked at him quickly. The heart was somewhat happy.

"I feel full after eating, I'll take a nap."

He said while walking to the sofa to rest on it.

Ji Xiao Bing was looking at him clueless with his big, shocked eyes. 

Sleepy hazel eyes met surprised emerald green eyes,

"Could you please turn off the lights?"

Xiao Bing looked at the wall clock to find it was the eleventh hour at night. Nevertheless, he nodded his head quietly and did what the other one said and lay on the bed.

He was looking at the decorated ceiling quietly until his beautiful eyes began to close, and the upper and lower eyelashes met.

In another room, a girl was kneeling on her knees, over white fur, her mouth stuffed with a thick dick, which she could barely get completely it into her warm mouth. If she hadn't had many years of experience in this field and eating so many different dicks, she would have vomited. Behind her, there was a naked man who trying to stuff a shiny butt plug into her big butt. So, he grabbed the lube from the near table the sink and slathered up the toy. He then put a dime sized amount on his fingertips and began teasing the edge of her entrance. His cold fingers inside the hot space felt amazing and with a slight bit of pumping he was able to prepare her hole for the big sized toy. 

"Ngh..."

The girl moaning as she sucking the other man's dick. 

"Well done, bitch."

A heavy slap fell on her ass, leaving a red mark.

"Suck my penis harder."

The man in front of her ordered between his heavy breaths.

"Hmm..."

The girl succumbed to his command and gave him a deep throat while her hand caressed his large testicles until she felt a warm current pouring into her mouth down to the throat.

"Cough... Cough..."

The other party didn't allow her to get his semen out of her mouth, and he grabbed her chin firmly as well as told her,

"Drink all of your daddy's milk, baby."

"We will fill your vagina and ass as well. Don't worry."

The man behind her announced sarcastically, as lubed up his pulsing member.

Therefore the two men took her to the big bed. The man who cum in her mouth lay down and put her above his body while the other opened her buttocks and kneaded it in several shapes with his hand.

"You have a beautiful ass, does the guy with the emerald eyes have a butt like you? I think his ass is softer than you."

Furthermore, with one fluid motion, he pulls out the butt plug that filled with white transparent liquid, to insert his thumb and started pumping in too hard.

"That bisexual man is really lucky."

The other confessed as his fingers rub her pussy and rubbing the clitoris from time to time to hear a lewd roar.

"Uh ... Mmm... That's a lot ..."

"Tell your daddy that you want this penis to fuck your lewd ass and make you feel comfortable."

The man grabbed her from her mouth and pulled her firmly back.

"Hmm ... I want ... I want my daddy to fuck me with his big penis until I eat all of your semen ..."

"Fuck!!! No wonder you are the best here!"

He quickly took out his thumb and replaced it with his thick, hot dick.

"Ahhh!!...."

She shouted hard because he put it all at once.

"Shush ... Calm down my dear, and sit on your daddy's penis to make you more comfortable."

She groaned and was unable to move freely due to the rough movements behind her.

"Hey !! What an idiot you are! Stop and get your damn cock out !!!"

He shouted over his friend and slapped his hip.

"You've already come, lustful man."

He slowed down and took his penis out of her swollen bottom to make her ride over the other's.

The girl held the penis in her right hand and raised her waist a little, and her vagina began to eat the fleshy head of the penis.

"Hmm ..."

She bites her lower lip. And relaxed her waist to deeply erode the penis.

"Uh ... So hot inside."

The man sighed with relief and kneaded her breast lustfully.

The girl slowly moved up and down to get used to his size, and she didn't expect that the other would pull her down hard to allow his poor friend's penis to enter the hole of her asshole.

"Hmmm ... No!!! .."

Her eyes were opened and tears were scattered.

"We have to try that pretty guy tomorrow. I swear he will taste delicious."

He said as he moved his waist hard and was sweating.

"It is true that I love big breasts and vaginas, but I want to try his ass."

His friend responded to him between his panting. 

"Do you think his butt is capable of swallowing two penises at the same time?"

The man snickered behind the girl and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

On the other side, Bai Yu turned on the flash of his mobile phone and got out of the couch to quietly leave the room so that the sleeping guy wouldn't wake up.

"Are you done?"

He heard the question by the man who was guarding the room.

"Yes."

Bai Yu closed the door while he talks,

"My man will now come to take the rest of my stuff. He's asleep, don't disturb him."

"Yes sir."

He politely said.

Yu nodded at him and went downstairs to meet the man who was accompanying him. Bai Yu secretly laughed as he caught sight of the familiar figure. The man was waiting for him in his place without boredom and just watched the place.

"Are you still here???"

"Finally!!"

The man looked back to see Bai Yu approach him with a sarcastic laugh.

"I didn't tell you to wait for me?"

He raised his right eyebrow at him.

"I must accompany you. These are my master's orders."

He reminded him of strict orders.

"Alex, stop behaving like this and go get the portable table."

"Do you really slept with him? Are you gay?"

He frowned and asked him unexpectedly, ignoring his previous words.

"Who said that I am gay ?!"

He sat lazily on the chair.

"So? Do you know how much you paid ??! You didn't even sleep with him? !! Did he give you at least oral sex?"

Alex approached him when asked.

"Is all that is going on in your thinking about sex?? And also has nothing to do with you !!"

"Wait for a second ..."

He frowned even more for being stupid and move on,

"Did you get some information from him?? He's new here. How will h-"

"He is very goodness and innocent, innocent to the point of stupidity ..."

Bai Yu interrupted him with his words.

"So what is the need for him ??"

He furrowed his eyebrows and kept asking.

"His confidence and naivety. They will help us a lot."

He answered without hesitation.

"Oh!! That's why you did that? To trust you ?!"

Astonishment was drawn on his features clearly.

"Yes."

Bai Yu puckered his nose and stood up from the chair to say,

"Go get the table and let's go back to the palace."

After that, he disappeared into the crowd.


	5. ༒☬ Yₒᵤ 𝒜𝓇𝑒 𝒯𝒽𝑒 ɴᴏᴛ❀ʀɪᴏᴜꜱ Dₑᵥᵢₗ ☬༒

Oh!! That's why you did that? To trust you ?!"

Astonishment was drawn on his features clearly.

"Yes."

Bai Yu puckered his nose and stood up from the chair to say,

"Go get the table and let's go back to the palace."

After that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Alex sighed in annoyance and slowly climbed up the decorated stairs. He was tired and exhausted and just wanted to end this long day and return to his warm bed to fall into a deep sleep. However, when he was nearing Ji Xiao Bing's room, he adjusted his sluggish gait, and his face became more sedate. He stood in front of the bodyguard and informed him coldly:

"I'm here to take back the table."

The man who was guarding the door looked from top to bottom at the apparently cold-blooded man for several seconds before he was allowed in.

When Alex entered the room, which was almost dark, he turned on the lights and walked carefully so as not to awaken the sleeping person on the bed. After taking a few steps, he saw a skinny, very white guy sleeping peacefully. The person was looking young, and the hair that hung on his eyebrows made him appear younger and cuter. When watching it this close, he knew why he is considered the golden card for this place. As he nearly stepped back to finish his mission, he saw some hickey spread on his neck down. He licked his dry lips and mockingly mumbled,

"It seems that Mr Iron Man is a human being and has some feelings."

He pushed the table in front of him, turned off the lights, and went out as quietly as he entered. But before he passed the man standing by the door, he asked him,

"Why are you standing here ?? I don't think that every worker here is guarding??!"

The bodyguard didn't bother himself to look at him and shortly answered,

"This person inside is an important person and is considered a VIP."

"So it's not because of your fear of him fleeing here?!"

Bai Yu's friend lightly asked while combing his bangs back.

The other narrowed his eyes behind the black glasses and replied anxiously,

"Sir, if you are finished you can leave. It is not lawful to intervene in our private affairs or to ask about the workers here."

The man was angry about what he had said. He indeed faced rude clients in this place throughout his years of work here until now, but he felt that this man openly underestimated them. And interferes in their affairs more than just a client who just wanted to get pleasure.

Nonetheless, he mumbled his heart,

–Asshole.

Then went ahead.

On the other side, half an hour away from the nightclub, Bai Yu was sitting in his father's office, who was reading a book, talking to him disrespectfully while his fingertips clicking over the table,

"I will try to find the evidence by using my own methods."

"It's not easy to find a clue against them. Keep that in mind."

He answered while taking a sip of hot water and turning the page.

Bai Yu biting his lips and answered with victory as he stands up from the leather chair,

"Don't forget who I am and what I did. Such a bitchs would never stop in front of my goal."

After finished his speech, he took the cup of water, which his father drank from, and sipped several sips before leaving the large office behind his back. 

On the other hand, his father put the book aside, took the cup of water and threw it hard on the ground to leave lots of small pieces of glass around. 

"This idiot lascivious !!"

The old man was very angry at Yu and his intention to continue reading has gone away.

In the middle of the night, while everyone in the mansion was asleep except for the guards, Bai Yu observing someone through his laptop. He smiled unconsciously, quitted from the browser, turned off the laptop, and went to bed. There was a lot of work waiting to be done the next morning and especially at night.

The next morning, at nine in the morning, the long eyelashes of the sleeping person were shaken several times before the emerald eyes softly opened. Xiao Bing woke up and was still for some time before the memories of the previous night returned to him in all their details. He unconsciously frowned for waking in the face of this crisis, which the sleep was considered the door to his escape from his miserable reality. 

Ji closed his eyes again and felt the bitterness in his heart. How long will he sleep to escape from his reality? How long will he try to forget his current situation and contemplate a better tomorrow for him ??? How long will he deceive himself and run away from facing his new life ??? Ji Xiao Bing, you must forget who you are, where you came from and adapt to this new situation even if your soul is far away, even if you are a body without a soul ...

He shook his head with great fatigue from his inner struggle with himself and buried his face more in the pillow. Xiao Bing cannot do that, he cannot give his body to anyone else and become like a doll to please others just to live with his chaotic reality. He just cannot forget who he is and change his principles with ease, nor can he deceive himself and live in an illusion. Ji doesn't know how long he has been wrestling with himself and when he feels something hot running down his right cheek. Xiao Bing lifted his head, which buried in the pillow, and wiped the tears that descended against him forcefully. He doesn't want to cry and show his weakness even to himself, because he is not a woman who is easy to break.

Though, after he wiped his tears, took a deep breath, and got ready to leave the bed, he remembered that someone was watching him and tried not to look in the direction of the CCTV and act cautiously. After stepping on the cold ground, he put on a pair of warm slippers and unconsciously looked in the direction of the sofa. Remember, the mafia guy was lying there to take a nap and smiled subconsciously.

Thereupon he entered the bathroom to take a warm shower to relax his nerves, even a little, the door to his room opened lightly, and a person entered with some plates of food to eat his fast breakfast and waited for him outside until he completed his bath. After a quarter of an hour had passed, Xiao Bing came out of the bathtub that had been soaked in warm water and took his towel to dry his wet body before putting on his clothes. He was grateful that he was changing clothes in the bathroom or else he would be watched by unscrupulous eyes. However, when he stood in front of the mirror, he inadvertently saw his neck and there were many hickeys along his long, white neck that seemed to be very clear. Reddly shy and turned his sights away from this place that had been destroyed by someone else.

A few seconds later, he came out of the bathroom to be surprised by someone sitting on the sofa in silence.

"What are you doing here??"

The beautiful young man walked to stand in front of the unwelcome guest and questioned him emotionally.

"Good morning."

The man immediately stood up and said politely,

"I brought you breakfast. You should finish your breakfast this time."

Xiao Bing looked at the dining table and looked back, saying,

"I don't want to eat. Get it away and get out of here."

"I will go out, but the food will remain, and you will eat it."

His accent is still polite and he speaks calmly.

"Excuse me??!"

Xiao Bing's eyebrows curled, and he looked at him with astonishment,

"Who are you to ordering me? I said I don't want to eat anything. I don't want anything from you !!!"

He shouted his last sentence and let out his buried anger.

On the other hand, the other side was silent as before. He sighed and rubbed his eyebrows,

"Do you think that there is a hypnotic drug among the food to take the chance of losing your consciousness?"

After hearing that, Ji Xiao Bing looked at him with more amazement than before and blinked twice.

—How does this man know his thinking ?? Is this clear to everyone that he is afraid of using his body without his permission, especially since they tried with him before to be like the rest and satisfy the customers ??

He was thinking silently with an empty face until the rope of his thoughts cut off by the sound of a knife and fork hitting on the white decorated plate. He turned his gazes to the source of the sound and saw the man cut off some piece of the fried fish and put it in his mouth so that he slowly squeezed.

There were a few seconds of silence before hearing the man's voice:

"Does this prove to you that there is nothing in the food ?? Besides, it tastes really great!"

"..."

There was a pair of emerald eyes, observing the man's behaviour with incomprehension. How does this person look totally different from the mood of the others here!?!

Well, this person is called Brian. He is not Chinese, but British. He has lived in China for a long time and his Chinese language is great. A person who hears him speak will think that he is truly the son of this country. The guy who called Brian is handsome and looks nice. He has white skin and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of black glasses and blonde hair.

Xiao Bing didn't say a word but went to the door to open it wide before the eyes of the unwanted person,

"Get out of here."

The other person blew air from his mouth and nodded helplessly,

"Well. As you like."

After that, he left the room but didn't take any dishes with him.

Xiao Bing forcefully shut the door and stared straight at the dining table with some hunger. He was and still is afraid of the food presented to him, and why do they insist on serving him food while he repeatedly refused to eat and sometimes sufficed with eating fruits after soaking them in water for half an hour.

In fact, Ji Xiao Bing knows that if they wanted to take his body against his will, they will easily do so, yet he is still cautious and has hope that they might get bored of the actions that violate their laws and release him.

The truth is, they want him to eat his meals, which were not normal meals but tempting meals, to rejuvenate his energy and maintain his health. The beauty of his skin, and his vitality. They provide their employees with a generous life and all the things they ask for because they get huge sums in return from their great and honest dealings with their customers. Not only that, but the owner of the nightclub makes profitable deals with clients who have weight in the country and some government agencies and merchants. This nightclub is not the best club in the country to attract gold customers in vain.

In any case, the pretty young man sat in front of the food and began to eat slowly while thinking about what would happen to him tonight and was what the mafia man said last night is true. Will they turn away their attention from him for a short period?

The night came quickly, and the nightclub seemed crowded, and the people were in peak excitement now. At this time, Xiao Bing was very anxious and didn't go out of his room and just pretended to sleep. The darkness of the night was one of the most ridiculous and hate moments in his life now. Yet, he was not lucky enough, and the owner of the place, who had special feelings of hatred, didn't forget him and summoned him to go into the world of porn. 

After knocking on the door twice, Xiao Bing's heart trembled and closed his eyes forcefully when he felt that someone had entered his room, and quietly stepped towards him.

"Mister Ji, the boss is waiting for you, downstairs."

Inform him of the orders, and he was waiting for the sleeping party to respond, but it was not useful. Xiao Bing was clinging to prove that he is sleeping.

"Mr Ji, Mr Ji, wake up!"

He tried to reach his hand and shook his left shoulder, using weak force to wake him up.

Ji couldn't stand it anymore and yell at him,

"What are you doing ?? Don't you see me asleep?!"

"What a joke."

The man feigned laughter and remind him,

"You are here at work, not to sleep. Now get up, put on your clothes, and get ready to go down."

He looked at Xiao Bing from top to bottom, and the dotted marks along his neck attracted the disrespectful man to make fun of him.

"Oh, do you make yourself an innocent ?? It seems like the little beauty had a wild red night."

Accordingly, he extended his hand and his fingers barely touched the white neck, to receive a strong slap in his hand,

"Hey! What do you think you are doing ?? Pervert !!"

Xiao Bing pulled back and lifted his shirt collar to cover the traces of last night.

The angered man rubbed his temples and let out,

"Listen, not because you are someone who is the boss cares about I will make you shout at me and be silent. Those who are like you should not be tempted to raise their voice nor play the role of the victim. You are here just like... A cheap bitch."

He told the last three words in exhortation and left the room.

This guard was completely different from the morning guard. It is true that he works here and knows the nature of the work, but this didn't change that these people are just cheap waste and adulterous in his eyes.

"...."

The young man left in the room alone was shocked by his words. Ji Xiao Bing's body stiffened for several minutes before he emerged from the quilt with a broken spirit. Well, it looks like he's going to be one of them soon.

Away from his room, Bai Yu had appeared at this place again, but this time no one accompanied him. He was drinking alcohol alone and looking around silently at the world of porn and drugs.

As his eyes moved among the boisterous crowd, a girl with long black hair came to sit in his lap without warning. Bai Yu looked at the girl over his bosom without permission, with narrow eyes.

"Hello, handsome man."

She said and kissed his left cheek.

On the other hand, the man smiled lightly, saying,

"Hey, glamorous girl. Would you like some wine?"

The girl laughed coquettishly and nodded.

After several minutes of attracting chatter and laughter, and while Bai Yu was still looking around, his gaze fell on the person who came down the stairs and was catching the eye. Xiao Bing's gaze randomly fell on the man who is hugging the girl who was spreading kisses across his cheeks. He was surprised for several seconds before he took his eyes off them. He almost forgot that this is a mafia, and definitely, he will be in this place.

Upon his descent, one of the leader's men met him and led him to a round table in a prominent place. Xiao Bing looked up with an upset face asking,

"What else is there ??"

The boss sipped some grain from the glass and responded fiercely,

"You will not change ??? Should I use other methods with you to make you bow like a dog ??"

"...."

"Come sit next to me."

He pointed to him to sit down and speake again,

"I heard that the mafia guy was bad with you on your first night, and you got a fever. Brian told me that you are still tired and have some fever, so I'm not going to let you do anything for the next two days."

He looked at him and smiled,

"Don't you see how much I care about everyone here?"

"...."

Xiao Bing knew that he was a liar. Otherwise, why did he make him sit with him for nothing ?!

"You know. This mafia man is really heartless."

He pointed at Bai Yu, who separated by five tables, to say, pretending to be angry,

"He only came here to enjoy his time without asking about your health! He was like an animal yesterday."

Xiao Bing looked at the aforementioned man, then looked directly at the demon beside him as well as answered coldly,

"We are only here as a sexual toys. Why should he ask about me? All customers here take whatever they want and don't ask about anyone later."

"Oh ..."

His boss laughed hard and clapped at him as praising him,

"You are truly smart. You learned quickly."

Ji Xiao Bing kept ignoring him and looking at the nature of the atmosphere around him. It was the first time for him to see drugs and fornication so clearly in this filthy place.

For example, a girl was sitting on the lap of a man in his 50s, letting him sucking and playing with her breast. There was another one who wore transparent clothes that showed every detail of her body. To be clear, she was naked, and the transparent clothes didn't cover anything of her attractive body.

There was a topless man in black underwear with a prosthetic penis behind his butt that showed a bunny tail.

The body shivering, Xiao Bing looked at the table in front of him to avoid the things around him.

Unexpectedly, a guy, who appeared in his twenties, stood in front of the owner of the place to tell him in a tone of annoyance,

"Can we speak at your office ??"

He took a sharp glance around the place and said, with anger appearing on his face,

"This is not a suitable place for a vibe to happen."

The owner of the nightclub narrowed his small eyes and rebuked him very calmly,

"Did I raise you to talk to your father like this ??!."

When hearing the word 'Your father.' Xiao Bing looked curiously at the guy standing before them. He looks completely different from his father. He looks classy and respectable as well as very handsome.

The old man raised his right eyebrow and added,

"Sit first. We'll talk later."

"I am sorry, I did not mean that."

He grinded through his teeth,

"I have a job and -"

His father interrupted him to say indifferent,

"Business can wait. Now sit down and drink with me first, then we'll have a discussion in my office."

The young man peeked at Xiao Bing before sitting next to him, avoiding contact with Ji. Xiao Bing was uncomfortable because he could feel the look and emotions of the person towards him, that carried disgust and contempt.

He subconsciously shrank on the sofa so that he wouldn't provoke the guy next to him. The guy's eyes were looking at him from bottom to top more than once with an ugly face. Meanwhile, a man came to greet the owner generously.

"Hello, Mr Si. It's been a while since we last met."

"Oh, Mr Zhang !!"

He shook hands tightly while saying,

"Where have you been, man? We missed you."

"Hahaha, I was out of the country to open a new branch of my company."

"Uh, that's cool !!"

Mr Si smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Who is this?"

The man's gaze fell on Xiao Bing and asked with curiosity.

"This is our star. Xiao Bing."

He then spoke proudly pointing to his son,

"And this is my son. You already knew him."

Xiao Bing and the man's son looked at him. Ji was not comfortable.

"Nice to see you again."

The man smiled at him and then turned back to Ji,

"Mr Star, it gives me great pleasure to get to know you."

The man reached out and wanted to shake hands, but Xiao Bing ignored him. The young master looked at him with astonishment and even more amazed at seeing his father pinch his elbow from behind, causing the other side to extend his hand against his will.

When the man's hand touched the soft palm, he couldn't but printed a kiss on the back of his white palm.

"Nice to meet you."

Xiao Bing pulled his hand disgustedly. All this fell under Bai Yu's eyes, who was watching silently. He was drinking a glass behind glass without knowing how many drinking cups yet.

The man was a little stunned, but he continued to smile and sat next to Mister Si. He was talking to him, but his eyes were surrounding Ji Xiao Bing.

"Why don't you drink ??"

He suddenly said and poured out a glass to handed it to Xiao Bing.

"I don't drink."

He answered patiently.

The other frowned and said again,

"You should drink with us. I insist."

"He will drink."

Mister Si answered instead of Xiao Bing, sent him a murderous glare and approached his ear to whisper something. The listener person opened his eyes wide, and the sadness wears his gorgeous good face. Ji extended his hand and took the glass like a robot. He took his first sip and frowned at the bitter taste.

"Father?!"

The young man looked at his father with an empty face. Did he just blackmail him ???

"Okay, my dear son, I will talk to you after meeting the lady."

Mr Si said to him indifferently as he got up to receive a beautiful lady who approached them. He didn't make her greet them and took her directly to his office.

The other man was so excited because he will sit next to the beauty. 

He got closer to Ji Xiao Bing and poured another cup of red wine for him as well as continued to talk to him without getting too attached to Mr Si's son. On the other hand, the other guy was watching him groping his thigh from time to time. He wanted to push the man's dishonourable hand away because it seemed that Xiao Bing was unconscious and not feeling anything but sleepy that made him drop his head on the shoulder of the son of the man he hates. This sudden act pulled the young master's attention to look at him in surprise.

"It looks like he's sleeping."

The man smirked maliciously and wanted to take him from the other party's possession. And while he wanted to pull him to his side, the other person interrupted him while standing and helping the drunk young man stand.

"That is why he should go to his room. Please finish your drink and have fun."

Smiling and suppressing his anger to strike this perverted man 

"Huh ??"

His eyes opened wide and he bitterly explained,

"I will take him. Mister Si's son should rest."

"You are an old man. I don't think you can carry him. Enjoy your time."

He couldn't stand it anymore, threw the grenade and left, leaving the man with big eyes from the shock behind.

"Leave me."

Xiao Bing tried to walk away from him and walk straight, yet he was about to fall if were it not for the hand that fixed on his waist firmly.

"Shhh, I'll help you."

The other said sweetly, carried him in his arms and continued walking away. 

Away from them, Bai Yu nailed at his place. He left his seat and wanted to help Xiao Bing, but looking at the other person who already carried and helped him, he stopped and didn't go towards them.

"Hey, baby, where are you going?"

The girl followed him and hugged him from the back.

"Nowhere."

"Umm, what do you think about going to my room to rest? You look tired. I can comfort you very well."

She deceived him and put her hand on his penis while trying to kiss his lips. But what she had planned was gone with the wind. Not knowing when her hand was pulled out and avoiding her red lips that wearing a lipstick.

"I'm not in the mood to have sex. Maybe next time."

Yu said reluctantly and left her standing in place like a fool. He made the girl suspect that if she was beautiful enough to refuse to have sex with her.

On the second floor, the young master put Ji Xiao Bing on his bed, poured water and forced him to drink some of it.

"Drink some water."

He said while placing the cup in front of his rosy lips.

"No."

Ji shook his head and refused to open his mouth,

"I don't want to drink anything."

"Drink a little. Why are you stubborn ??!"

Xiao Bing looked at him with his red face, because of the alcohol, and announced his sentence, which made the other side stick in spot with the cup of water suspended in the air.

"I want to go home ...."

Xiao Bing stopped struggling and spoke in a deep voice,

"I don't want to be imprisoned here. Your father is a horrible person because he is compelling me to sit here and give my body to others."

"...."

The son of the despicable man listened to him without interrupting him.

"I know that you dislike me and see me as a prostitute, but I am not. Your father made me look like this before everyone's eyes."

Xiao Bing grabbed the puzzled person by the collar and shouted,

"I hate your father and I want to kill him. He ruined my life for money. Are you proud of a father like this ??? You are monsters!"

The drunk young man was beating the other's chest hard to ease his anger. Consequently, the other person made him do what he wanted because he knew that he was drunk, and his awareness was not with him. He dares to say it all because he doesn't know what is he saying. 

"Get me out of here !!!"

When he yelled, he got up and wanted to get out of the room.

"Hey! Wait !!!"

He grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to the bed again to firmly fix him above the bed.

"You let me go !!! Getaway !!"

Xiao Bing subconsciously tried to kick the annoying limb, but the man was faster than him and put both his knees above his legs, and he also held them while he hugged him.

"I said leave me !! Are you deaf !! I want to kill your father !!! "

Ji Xiao Bing was speaking in a muffled voice because the man pressed him against his chest and it was some uncomfortable to speak freely or even counter-resistance.

"You calm down first."

The young man who was over his body said helplessly and tried to let him feel safe.

"Fart!"

Xiao Bing said nervously, which made the other party laugh instead of getting angry.

"....."

After several minutes passed, the young man began to feel the other's breathing against his neck balanced and stabilized, indicating that the other guy was finally stagnant. He smiled and loosened his grip as looking down at Xiao Bing. 

In this second, his eyes met with teary emerald eyes. The young master doesn't know why he felt that his soul had sunk in the Green ocean in his eyes and felt a strange emotion in his heart and soul...

───── ❆ ─────

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Hope you guys are doing alright. 

Dropped by to apologise for the late update. Actually I am a lot busy this period. I will try to add this book to the quick update list.

Also, I must say that the next chapter is completely different. Xiao Bing will enter the world of dirt from the next chapter or after the next. If you have any questions or criticisms, please don't hesitate to leave them here !!

This chapter is considered the longest chapter because it contains four thousand and seven hundred words! I hope that you like this chapter as well.


End file.
